morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Glories 27
is the 27th issue of Morning Glories. There were 8 variant covers available. This issue also includes an abbreviated MGA study hall and a short four-page non-canon "Morning Glories Babies" Solicitation Tagline: "THERE IS NO BEGINNING." Synopsis Flashback One Year Ago: Casey Blevins enters the office of her AP physics teacher Ms. Clarkson. She notices a paperweight on the desk with "The hour of our release draws near" written on it and examines it as Ms. Clarkson enters the room. Now Lara Hodge is helping her sister through the The Forest towards the entrance to The Cave while refusing to tell her where they are going and why. Lara reminds her that she said she had to "get them away from her" just as a physically sixteen-year old Casey walks out of the cave. Lara welcomes her back and asks her how her "trip" was. Casey responds by punching Lara in the jaw and storming off declaring "Let's get this over with". Characters Featured *The Glories **Casey Blevins **Hunter **Jade Ellsworth *Lara Hodge *Irina *Abraham *Kathy Blevins Supporting Characters *The Truants **Guillaume **Fortunato **Ian **Vanessa Richmond *Georgina Daramount *Ike *Dan Blevins *Tom Reed Continuity * Lara is helping Daramount through the woods after Lara has nursed Daramount back from the beating the headmaster gave her for losing the children in Morning Glories 20. *Casey exiting the cave was first seen at the end of Morning Glories 25 while the overlaid Lara quote is from the end of Morning Glories 20. Trivia Morning Glories Babies (There's a rugrats reference here somewhere) *Page one: **First panel: Introduction to the cast. Ike and Hunter's poses are from the alternate covers/page 1 of Issue 1. Zoe is from Issue 1. Jade is emulating Linus Van pelt **Second Panel: The flooding detention scene. The blocks do not signify anything (Issue 27 tinychat). **Third panel: Jade being injected by Nine and Dagney with Casey looking on. **Fourth panel: Daniel, the Cylinder, Zoe, and Megan from Issues 5 and 3 **Fifth Panel: Ike going to his reward after betraying the glories. *Page two: **Mention of Gifts **First panel:Zoe with the knife **Second panel: Jade and future Jade (Dr. Ellsworth) **Third panel: Jun, Hisao and the rayguns they were playing with in issue 9 **Fourth Panel: Ike and Abraham **Fifth Panel: Hunter, his watch, and Casey is eating an Apple. **Sixth Panel: Hunter's time problem **Seventh Panel:Georgina and Lara are untrustworthy (The guy in the chair a reference to Dr. Claw) **Eight Panel: Abraham and Gribbs in the basement *Page 3: ** First Panel: Mentions of Time Travel and the displacement during Woodrun. **Casey and Hodge in the past. This is a ET reference with guns replaced by walkie-talkies MG Chat 27. May 29 2013. **Hunter, Maggie, and stabby Zoe **Ike and Jade in the cave. (Are the shadows dancing like an Egyptian?) **Irina spraying Zoe with "ketchup" with Hunter and Ian there. This is a reference to how Joe explained the scene to his young son "she spilled ketchup all over herself". *Page 4: **First panel: The truants. ** Second Panel: Gifts Irina with a gun (babies don't get real guns), Guillaume, and Ian with the box from primer. ** Third Panel:The priest is saying "You have some free time on your hands don't you" ** Fourth Panel:Hunter is saying "WTF" **Fifth Panel: Future Jade to Hunter "come with me if you want to live"- Terminator **Sixth Panel: Akiko and Daniel have a moment. Significance of "Friend?"? **Seventh Panel: Ike and Abraham in the Basement. **Eight Panel: Hunter and future Jade at the stage **Ninth Panel: White= time travel and everything is "to be continued" Goofs Cultural References *Hunter references Futurama when talking about his time-travelling. Questions Unanswered questions *Does Daramount not know about the cave? *How did Lara know that/when Casey would be exiting the cave? *What does Casey have to "get over with"? Quotes Variant covers MG27 H (Ward).png MG27 G (Rios).png MG27 F (Pitarra).png MG27 E (McKelvie).png MG27 D (Martinbrough).png MG27 C (Guillory).png MG27 B (Frison).png References External Links *Morning Glories Study Hall #27 at Multiversity Comics Category:Issue Category:Casey/Appearances Category:Hodge/Appearances Category:Daramount/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Jade/Appearances Category:Ike/Appearances Category:Abraham/Appearances Category:Irina/Appearances Category:Fortunato/Appearances Category:Vanessa/Appearances Category:Ian/Appearances Category:Guillaume/Appearances Category:Dan/Appearances Category:Kathy/Appearances Category:Cylinder/Appearances Category:Tom/Appearances